


Let Me Do You? (Your Tattoo, I Mean)

by hyuckshot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, It's just mild smut i swear, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, tattoo artist!donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckshot/pseuds/hyuckshot
Summary: If you ask Mark if he ever wants to get a tattoo, he'd probably say I don't think so. He thinks he doesn't have the guts to endure the stinging those needles would bring when it comes as close as touching the surface of his skin. Right now, Mark thinks he might just have to get one and see for himself.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 286





	Let Me Do You? (Your Tattoo, I Mean)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO ^O^
> 
> this has been a WIP for quite some time, i never had the guts to actually upload it because i've never written mild smut before. this is another reminder in case you didn't read the tags and you're uncomfortable with things like this, the story contains eventual mild smut.
> 
> anyway, thank you to the best girl ever @ophelialilies for giving this word vomit fic her time to beta read ♡
> 
> enjoy!!

If you ask Mark if he ever wants to get a tattoo, he'd probably say  _ I don't think so _ . He thinks he doesn't have the guts to endure the stinging those needles would bring when it comes as close as touching the surface of his skin. Right now, Mark thinks he might just have to get one and see for himself. 

See for himself, as in, this ethereal boy his friends can't stop talking about. The thrill of getting a tattoo still runs in Mark's mind, but the way his friends describe the said boy thrills him even more. 

Yukhei continues to babble on about how he had golden skin, the light in the parlor making him stand out and glow, and the glitter on his hair adding up. Mark thought it was baffling how the said boy can keep glitter in his hair on a normal day, but he thinks again and goes with it. It must be his artistic style. Mark respects that. 

The reason why Yukhei is babbling about the tattoo artist is because today is Jaehyun's turn to get his tattoo done. The latter seems interested as well, eyes amused and dimples standing out as he listens to Yukhei's nonsense. Johnny and Doyoung sit on the couch nodding, having met the said boy already before. It must be true since the two don't seem to take Yukhei's words as exaggeration, they only nod and agree, adding a few comments every now and then. 

"So are you getting one too, Mark?" Jaehyun asks. 

"Pass, maybe next time," he shrugs, "I'll just come with."

When the hype has died down and Mark is left with Jaehyun practically radiating his nerves. They sit in a comfortable couch on what seems like the waiting lounge of the small tattoo parlor. The place glowed with neon signs and different designs that overall complemented each other and made the place look aesthetically pleasing. At the far corner is a turntable that was playing Michael Jackson vinyls, probably in an attempt to ease out new comers' nerves. Jaehyun's head shoots up when a boy around Mark's age comes out, eyes turning into crescents as he greets them. 

"Is that him?" Mark asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"No, no," Jaehyun whispers back, "Yukhei said he had glitter in his hair all the time."

"Hi," the boy greets, taking a spot on the counter, "I'm Jeno. Sorry, it took us a while. Donghyuck kinda ran late." 

"It's fine," Jaehyun speaks up, shaking his head, "Take all the time in the world."

Jeno laughs, probably sensing the nervousness in Jaehyun's voice, "Take it easy. Donghyuck's hands work very light, it won't hurt. I assure you, that's why most of the people request for him."

Just as Jaehyun is about to comment, the curtains to the next room are pushed to the side revealing who Mark thinks is the prettiest living being that he has ever laid his eyes upon. 

"Who's up first?" The boy asks with a soft smile on his face. 

Mark notices the expanse of skin that runs down his arms, his neck and the rips of his jeans. Everything screams ethereal. Yukhei was right, the boy's skin was golden, nothing less. Moles are littered on his cheek and down his neck, prettily aligned and not even constellations can compare. The soft brown hair atop his head is decorated with strands of glitter, making him look like a fairy, similar to the glitter on his eyelids. He is sparkling, ethereal and breathtaking. Mark thinks he might just sit there and watch him work instead of morally supporting his friend. 

"Mark, are you coming?" Jaehyun snaps him out of his trance. 

Mark blinks once, twice, and thrice until he's fully conscious, cheeks heating up in embarrassment when he sees the tattoo artist looking at him with amused eyes. 

"Yeah, I just," he stutters for a reply, "lead the way."

Jaehyun gives Mark a look but shrugs it off after a while. The next room is illuminated by a light in the middle, focused on the comfortable chair used for clients. Donghyuck, Mark tries out the name in his head, moves around his work place with ease, telling them to make themselves comfortable. The sleeveless top he's wearing distracts Mark once again as he works on the necessities he'll need once he works on Jaehyun. 

"So, are both of you getting tattooed?" Donghyuck asks, "I haven't really checked Jeno's list yet, sorry."

"Just me," Jaehyun answers, "Mark's scared."

"I'm not scared," Mark protests, not wanting to look like a scaredy cat in front of his new found crush, "I said next time."

"Why next time when I can do you now?" Donghyuck butts in innocently. He cocks his head to the side, all round eyes and pretty. 

Mark may not know him personally and long enough yet, but he knows the other was teasing. The tone in his voice was enough to go by. Mark can't help the heat rising in his cheeks and he continues to stutter. 

"Wha- What?" Mark blurts out, eyes blinking back at the artist who averts his eyes to proceed working. 

"Is this okay?" Donghyuck asks, his voice soft as he lifts his leg over one of Jaehyun's, "or are you uncomfortable? Too unprofessional?" 

"It's completely fine," Jaehyun nods, eyeing Mark then back at Donghyuck. 

Mark still feels the heat on his cheeks when Donghyuck asks Jaehyun to unbutton his shirt, revealing porcelain skin. The tattoo is going to be done on his collarbone and after a few minutes of Donghyuck running through his head, he doesn't know how he's going to survive seeing the sweet creature sitting on Jaehyun's lap, thighs parted, hovering over Jaehyun whose top is unbuttoned and skin exposed. 

"Relax," he giggles, "You'll be shocked but it won't hurt for long. Just tap my thigh three times if you feel too much." 

With that being said, he starts to work on the tattoo Jaehyun wants to permanently keep on his skin. Mark on the other hand, watches intently, not at the needles or his friend trying to keep his composure, but the tattoo artist working with furrowed eyebrows. 

Donghyuck's face is illuminated by the light hovering over Jaehyun's chest, making it easy for the other to see what he's working on. His tongue pokes out of his pink heart shaped lips every once in a while when he's concentrating on a particular curve or line.

When they reach almost half of the drawing done, Jaehyun starts reaching out for something to hold onto. Not getting a hold of anything around him, he taps Donghyuck's thigh. The artist immediately stops what he's doing to send a concerned look at Jaehyun. 

"Everything okay?" he asks softly. 

"Yeah, just need to hold onto something," Jaehyun mumbles, "hurts like hell." 

Donghyuck giggles, apologizing for the lack of support on the chair, "You can hold onto me then. Just not too tight, yeah? I need to move around a lot."

Jaehyun nods, hesitant at first but ending up wrapping his hands around Donghyuck's thighs. The artist seems to be unbothered, used to skinship as he allows Jaehyun to clutch at the full flesh. Jaehyun clamps his eyes shut but not before sending a teasing wink at Mark. 

Mark rolls his eyes.  _ Dick,  _ he thinks. Jaehyun really had to make up an excuse of needing to clutch onto something just to get some sort of contact and Mark hates it. He despises it. 

Another hour lasts and before he knows it, Jaehyun is getting patched up and treated, ready to pay and leave. The dragon that seems to float on his skin, bursting with lively colors, now hidden under bandages. Donghyuck is already standing around his desk, moving from one place to another as he picks necessary items he needs. 

"If you ever get a reaction, which I do hope you won't, visit them. Got it?" The artist says, handing over a calling card, "Dr. Moon will know what to do. Just tell him Donghyuck recommended him so you get a discount." 

"Thanks, this is great really," Jaehyun smiles, showing off his damned dimples, "You're amazing, thank you."

"You're welcome. You can head to Jeno now, he'll tell you the costs."

Mark waits for Jaehyun to head out before he gets up from his seat as well, acknowledging the artist before he makes a move to leave. 

"Hey," he hears Donghyuck call, he has his back facing Mark as he sanitizes his tools and cleans up his space, "you really don't want to get anything done?" 

"When are you available?" Mark asks before he can even think about it. 

"We're open tomorrow, I think Jeno can give it a go if you want one."

"I mean," Mark hesitates, "You, when will you be able to do it?" 

"Oh," Donghyuck giggles, wiping his hands with a towel before facing Mark, "You mean you want me to do you?" 

Mark rolls his eyes casually, getting a hang of the other's jokes. He finds comfort when the other laughs with him, feeling his heart flip in his chest. 

"I'll be around on Thursday, just drop by around the afternoon," he answers, "If you're up for it, just tell Jeno to list you down for an appointment."

"Alright, that's great," Mark nods, "Thank you, Donghyuck."

"Sure, we can talk about what design you want by then." 

+ﾟ*｡:ﾟ+ ✿ +ﾟ*｡:ﾟ+

Thursday came around quickly and before Mark knew it, he's sitting in the cramped space of Johnny's car with the rest of his friends. They're currently making fun of him for wanting to get a tattoo just because the artist was hot. In his defense, he wanted to get a tattoo, he just needed a little bit more pushing. He supposes the little more pushing turns out to be Donghyuck himself. 

Aside from the artist being hot, Donghyuck really does have gifted hands. The strokes and colors on Jaehyun's skin are perfected, ink blended well and worth more than what he asks for. He thinks if Donghyuck had the chance, he could make an entire exhibition of his art. 

His friends only drop him off at the parlor since they decided it was a nice day to hang out and eat somewhere nice when Mark isn't around. He only glares at them from where he stands outside the parlor, sending a middle finger when Johnny yells, "Take it slow, tiger!" 

The parlor is surprisingly empty, specifically, lacking a boy with crescent moon eyes behind the counter. The bells jingle when he steps in, almost immediately the curtains fly open, revealing Donghyuck. It takes him a moment to recognize who came in before his face blooms into one of his bright smiles. His hair is a brown fluff decorated with glitter again, white jeans and an orange and violet shirt over a tank top that gives him such a bright, summery vibe. Although, there is something different about him that Mark can't quite point out yet. 

"Hi," Donghyuck greets, ushering Mark to the counter, "How're you?" 

"I'm actually nervous," Mark mumbles, bottom lip caught between his teeth, "Are you alone?" 

"Yeah, Jeno doesn't work on Thursdays," he shrugs, opening up what seems like a log book. 

"Besides, there aren't many customers on Thursdays. See?" he points out, opening the log book to show that only Mark is the appointment for today. 

"Oh?" he raises his eyebrows, "It could've been your rest day then."

"You could say," the artist shrugs, "It's fine, anyway, have you thought of what you want to get?" 

_ Fuck,  _ Mark almost forgot what he's there for, too distracted by the way the artist's cheeks seem to glow, his skin flawless and littered with moles. 

"Actually," he drags out, "I have none."

Donghyuck looks at him with raised eyebrows. Mark thinks the other will say something to embarrass him further, but he only scrunches up his nose. He opens his mouth as if to say something before closing it again. 

"Is there something particular in your mind?" Donghyuck asks, "Maybe symbolizing something important? Or your favorite thing?" 

"I actually really haven't thought about it," he sheepishly admits, hand coming to rub at his nape. 

"But now that you've mentioned, I actually want something that would reflect me or maybe just something I could be associated with." 

"That's great," Donghyuck beams, slightly jumping on the spot, "I've actually been sketching and I have something that I think would be perfect on you." 

"Really?" Mark's eyes widen at the sudden revelation, "May I see?" 

"It's a surprise," the artist smiles, pulling his lower lip between his teeth in a shy manner, "You have to trust me." 

Mark doesn't miss a beat, answering almost immediately, "I trust you, Donghyuck." 

"Great!," Mark thinks the other squeals when he hops out of the counter and ushers Mark into the next room, "Where do you want it?" 

"Would it look good on my left chest?" Mark asks, "Or is the back better?" 

Donghyuck furrows his eyebrows in deep thought, lips slightly pouting, "I think on the chest would look nice."

"Chest it is, then," Mark agrees, walking further into the room. 

Similar to the way he started out with Jaehyun, Donghyuck moves to ready the things he'll need to finish his masterpiece. The silence doesn't last long because soon after, Donghyuck is asking him to take off his shirt. Mark tries to let out a really quiet breath as he urges his nerves to calm down. He pulls the shirt over his head while Donghyuck still has his back facing him. 

Once the latter turns around, he doesn't seem to be bothered or flustered. Mark doesn't know why he expected such a thing when the artist's job required most people to take off their shirts, jeans, and even other garments sometimes. Donghyuck gestures for him to sit on the chair, so he makes himself comfortable. 

"Nervous?" he asks with a knowing smile. 

"Fuck, yeah," Mark breathes out. 

"You'll be fine, you won't even notice I'm done," he chuckles, pulling a stool so he can sit by Mark's side. 

He has to admit, he's a bit disappointed that the artist didn't deal with him the way he dealt with Jaehyun, sitting on his lap and hovering over him for about an hour. 

Mark grits his teeth as the needle punctures his skin for the first time. It shocks him, to say the least. It feels like an ant bite at first and as Donghyuck continues, the feeling of multiple ant bites all at once turns into nothing but dull stinging pain. 

Donghyuck works quietly, Mark notices. The only sound he hears is the music from Donghyuck's turntable and the buzzing of the machine. He notices the furrow of Donghyuck's eyebrows, the pout on his lips and his tongue poking out every now and then. Mark thinks he's the prettiest like this. Concentrated and in his zone. He watches as the artist does his best to make every curve and line perfect, accepting nothing but the best results as he continues with practiced ease. 

Mark loses track of time, but he’s sure it’s way past an hour when Donghyuck moves back to stare at his work, adjusting his little lamp to focus it on the tattooed skin. Mark watches as his eyes switch from squinting too hard to a satisfied grin. He stands up to start patching up Mark's wound but not before he takes his camera and angles to take a photo.

“This one,” he exhales, “I’m exceptionally proud of this one.”

Mark only nods in agreement, not finding the right words to say.

“Do you mind if I take a shot? You can say no if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No,” he answers abruptly, not wanting to lose the beaming features on the artist’s face, “Go ahead.”

Donghyuck softly smiles, repositioning himself once again. He hands the camera to Mark after, allowing him to see what it looks like before he drifts off to his desk.

“What do you think?” 

Mark stops for a moment, his mind wandering. It may be a reach but he sees the smile on the other’s face before he turns his back, shying away from Mark’s response.

What Mark sees is completely and utterly far from what he expected. He knows Donghyuck is a great artist, capable of doing such wonderful pieces, but this time Mark feels his breath catch in his throat. The tattoo is  _ beautiful _ . A lion looking so realistic, its face is fierce yet calming. Half of its face is covered in a variety of flowers, along with a background, seemingly a halo of flowers, making it look like a shrine. Donghyuck was able to balance out the colors and emotions so well. The brave aura of the lion balanced out by the calming aesthetic of the flowers that surround it. 

"This is," Mark breathes out, "It's beautiful, Donghyuck."

Said boy turns from where he's organizing his desk, palms supporting him as he leans back to look at Mark. 

"You think so?" he hesitantly asks. 

"I know so," Mark chuckles in disbelief, he can't believe Donghyuck would ask such a thing, "Really Donghyuck, I mean it, it's amazing."

"Thank you, Mark," he smiles back before rolling his eyes at the goofy grin on Mark's face. 

He cleans up the rest of the mess on his desk before pulling out the stool again and sitting in front of Mark. He eyes the patched up skin where the tattoo lies beneath. It's supposed to heal after some time. 

"What made you change your mind about getting inked?" Donghyuck asks with a gentle smile on his face. His voice was genuine curiosity and interest. 

"I just saw how you did Jaehyun's," he shrugs, "It's beautiful. I always wanted to get one, but I needed a little more pushing."

"I turned out to be the 'little more pushing' then?" he leans forward, propping his chin on his hand. 

"Believe what you want to believe," Mark laughs, shaking his head in disbelief.

"That's literally what you were hinting?" Donghyuck accuses, his voice going a pitch higher. 

He breaks into one of his beautiful laughs, the one where he looks carefree and natural. Mark thinks as though he was made to do so outside where the sun cascades on his skin. Where the waves crash on the shore. Where he's meant to be running with sand on his feet, and sweat beading on his forehead. 

"You're very pretty," Mark blurts out before he can even stop himself. 

Donghyuck visibly startles, but he tries to cover up the fact by blinking his shocked expression away. His lips remain parted in shock despite his attempts of gathering himself. He must have sensed the shift in Mark's expression, so he immediately moves to send a warm smile. It looks so honest, Mark thinks he doesn't deserve to see it. He feels like he's crossing another boundary. 

"Thank you, Mark," he answers so softly, Mark could've missed it if he paid no attention. Now he looks so composed, in contrast to Mark's erratically beating heart. 

Mark lets out a breathy chuckle, something akin to a bitter one, thinking of how stupid he sounds. 

"You must've been told many times," Mark assumes. The gradual change in Donghyuck’s expression shows that he’s completely used to the compliment. Who is he to expect less when you're Donghyuck and you look like that? 

Donghyuck only nods. His eyes drift to where Mark's hand is, hesitantly wrapping his fingers around the other's wrist. 

Mark watches with furrowed eyebrows and bated breath. Donghyuck must've understood the implication of Mark's words, about how he must've been used to being called pretty and how Mark isn't any different. Gently, he places Mark's hand to his chest where his heart beats rapidly. 

Mark's eyes slightly widen, his round eyes being the window to his emotions, obviously implying that he's surprised. Donghyuck's heart is beating rapidly, almost similar to Mark's own.  _ Almost.  _

"You make me nervous," Donghyuck whispers shyly, completely opposite to the way he presents himself with confidence. 

"Me?" Mark asks dumbly, "You make me nervous too." he adds, not finding the right words, “Not because of the tattoo or anything," he shrugs, "Just you." 

Donghyuck takes in a deep breath before chuckles, "See?" 

Mark realizes he's pointing out how his heart just started racing double the rhythm it had a few moments ago. His mind refuses to believe that he's causing such a ruckus in the artist's mind and emotions. It just seems unlike Donghyuck to be fazed by random shit a customer would say, although, he did try to speak of the truth. Mark doesn't intend to flatter the artist, he only wants to tell him the truth. Straight from the mind and heart, no filter. 

Donghyuck sighs, taking the hand that Mark has on his chest. He plays with the other's fingers for a few seconds before looking up at Mark with what seems like hopeful eyes. 

"I was thinking of giving this for free."

Mark startles on his seat, "Are you crazy? This? For free? Donghyuck, this is too beautiful. This is literally art." He tries to explain, hand gestures thrown around everywhere. 

"Art should be free for everyone," Donghyuck giggles. He  _ fucking _ giggles. 

"Yes, but no, Donghyuck. This is your means of living. Your profession," Mark tries to explain further to knock some sense into the artist. 

"I know," he sighs, pulling Mark back down to his chair. He didn't even realize he was standing already — too caught up with the heat of the moment. 

"It's just that I've had this sketched for quite some time," he tries to explain, "I've just been waiting for someone fitting and it happened to be you, so I want to give it for free," he shrugs nonchalantly, "Think of it as a gift."

"Donghyuck, that's insane," Mark scoffs in disbelief, although it is harmless, "At least let me get you lunch or something." 

"Oh? No, Mark please don't bother," he acts as if he's startled, shaking his head, "but if you insist…" 

Mark watches as he averts his gaze towards anywhere but Mark, lower lip jutting out as he exhales through his nose. His shoulders slump forward in defeat, "Who am I to deny a lunch date?" 

Mark bursts out laughing, slightly startled but not entirely surprised with how the artist reacts. 

"Was all of this your way to get a date with me?"

It's Mark's turn to be confident as he gently pulls on Donghyuck's wrist so that the artist can stand between his legs. 

"Now, now, don't get too full of yourself," Donghyuck warns, hands trailing up to Mark's bare shoulders. Warm against his cool skin, making goosebumps bloom on the surface. 

Donghyuck allows Mark to settle his hands on his waist, feeling the curve of his body — smooth and small. Mark is lean himself, but Donghyuck is just an entirely different story. 

"Saturday sounds good?" Mark asks, eyes never leaving Donghyuck's pretty face that stares right down at him. 

The latter only nods, thumbing at the base of Mark's neck, "Can't wait." 

+ﾟ*｡:ﾟ+ ✿ +ﾟ*｡:ﾟ+

For some reason, Mark ends up with his hands interlaced with Donghyuck as they walk to their destination. He figures out that the latter was a year younger than him, only graduating graphic design last year. He says he loves the course and the profession, and he would love to be in the field some time soon, but for now he really enjoys being a tattoo artist. He and Jeno have been running the tattoo parlor for only almost two years, yet everyone seems to recommend them. He tells Mark about how people flooded in like a whole wave of blessings. It's understandable though, Donghyuck is amazing, and seeing Jeno's designs, he is as well.

They manage to reach the part of town a few minutes away from the parlor where lines and lines of different food parks are located. On one side you'll see milkshake stalls, on the other small diners, then on the far corner you'll see different cuisines. It's the wonder part of town and it's the perfect place to go, knowing that he doesn't know the younger's favorites. 

"What do you want for lunch?" 

"Maybe we could just get chicken?" Donghyuck suggests, guiding Mark through the booths, "There's this stall here that makes great honey lemon ones." 

In the end, they do end up eating honey lemon chicken for lunch. Who was Mark to deny the non-stop babbling of Donghyuck about how worth it the meal was?

The younger is busy munching on his food when Mark stops to look at him completely. For a moment, he forgets how stupidly ethereal the younger is. It's like the thought of knowing how pretty he is became normal knowledge thrown in the back of Mark's mind. Looking at him right now, Mark sees him as though it's the first time all over again. Donghyuck lacks the glitter on his hair today, but Mark doesn't fail to notice the fading purple and blue tips. He's only wearing a sweater with sleeves reaching past his fingers, yet it makes him look unreachable. The sun is high up, the light cascading down on them, doing as much as make Donghyuck glow even more. Mark starts to think that he's golden with or without the sun. 

"So what do you want to know, Mark?" 

Mark startles in his seat, eyes blinking rather in an unfocused manner as he tries to compose himself. The younger subtly chuckles, sending an abashed smile at him, his chopsticks swinging as he waits for a reply.

"You seem like you have a lot going on in your head, don't you?" he raises an eyebrow, "Shoot." 

"I was just wondering," Mark mumbles, albeit rather shyly, "You get tattoos done for a living, but have you ever gotten one?" 

Donghyuck's lips form into a little circle, not in shock but in realization, along with his eyebrows shooting upward. As though he was expecting Mark to ask the question sooner or later, he softly smiles. 

"I have," he nods before his lips crawl into a smirk, "I have more than one actually." 

"I haven't noticed," Mark furrows his eyebrows, "where?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Donghyuck laughs, shoulders shaking. 

Mark feels the heat creeping on his cheeks and he's sure the tips of his ears are red too from how hot they feel. 

"I-I was just wondering," he stutters out. 

"They're in places you can't see, Mark," he answers rather suggestively, "Unless you really want to, but then you'll have to find out yourself. Thinking about it, I don't peg you as the type though." he continues smugly.

Mark's eyebrows furrow deeper, the crease on his forehead intensifying as he squints his eyes to make sense of what the younger has said. The person in question only smiles to himself proudly, sitting straight with his back arched perfectly, chin held high and fingers damping a napkin to his lips. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mark hisses out, feeling his cheeks heat even more now that he feels embarrassed. 

"It means I don't peg you as the type who wants to find out more," he shrugs nonchalantly, laughing as he rises from his seat and grabs a hold of Mark's wrist. 

Donghyuck drags him to a cotton candy food stall, getting a huge pink fluff on a stick. He pays for his own this time and rejects any offers from Mark. 

"First move," Mark scoffs when their hands are intertwined as they walk once again. 

Donghyuck only hums, side glancing at the older as he chews on the candy. 

"What do you call this then?" Mark continues, still feeling offended at the younger's harmless remark. 

Of course, he knew Donghyuck was just teasing. By now he is already aware that the younger had this type of nature, but he can't help being sulky. 

"Oh?" he hears Donghyuck say, it's obvious that he's trying to keep himself from laughing. 

"This is your first move then?" he stops in his tracks, moving in front of Mark to look at him instead. 

Mark feels his breath hitch from how close the younger suddenly is, their noses almost brushing. Donghyuck tilts his head to the side in question as he maintains eye contact with Mark, seemingly staring deep into his soul. 

Mark nods albeit hesitantly unlike before. 

Donghyuck chuckles and replies all of a sudden, "Well, this is my first move."

He takes a bite from the cotton candy before leaning forward, his hand detaching from Mark to wrap around his nape and pull him closer. Their lips press against each other, cotton candy between their mouths before Mark accepts and parts their lips. 

Donghyuck's lips are full, soft and gentle against his own. Warm and tender as he coaxes Mark's lips open, allowing him to take, take and take. The cotton candy pushes past his lips, melting on his tongue and he tastes nothing but sugar. Sweet, Donghyuck tastes sweet. There's the small noise of lips and saliva squelching but Mark pays no mind as he tastes Donghyuck in his mouth. His tongue slides against the younger's lips this time, allowing him access through his gates. His tongue is warm, sliding and pressing against every nook and cranny. He makes sure to suck on the full plump lips every now and then, finally eliciting a small low moan from the younger's throat. 

He pushes Mark back, gasping for air as he looks at the older. Donghyuck looks  _ so fucking pretty _ , he's a disheveled mess — his hair sticking everywhere, skin glowing, eyes dazed and half lidded, and his lips swollen red and parted. His cheeks are flushed pink, completely in contrast to his golden skin. 

"If you had a car, we'd be fucking in the backseat by now." the younger whispers. 

Mark takes his time to raise his hand and swipe his thumb against the younger's bottom lip, "Not fucking, baby." 

"Yeah?" Donghyuck giggles, revealing his bright smile, and taking Mark's hand instead to intertwine their fingers together again. 

They walk mindlessly, relishing in nothing but a comforting silence and each other's presence. That is, until they had to turn a corner and Donghyuck looks up at him with hopeful eyes.

"I want to take you to my place," the younger voices out with a soft voice. 

In any other situation, Mark would weigh the positives and negatives. He would think of his decisions in life and take as long as forever to decide. Maybe, even go as far as excusing himself for a made up errand just so he can start thinking. This time, it's different. This time, it's Donghyuck and Mark could  _ never  _ say no to Donghyuck. 

"Lead the way," Mark answers, bowing slightly with his hands gesturing forward. 

If Mark ever says that the contented smile on the younger's face doesn't make his heart go haywire then he's probably lying. The little skip in the younger's steps, the sway of his hips in his overjoyed state and the quiet humming of a song under his breath is enough for Mark to want to steal the stars for him. 

Before he knows it, Donghyuck is already stopping in his tracks, hand gently tugging his hand to prevent him from walking any further. 

Mark figures that they had to take the elevator to Donghyuck's floor, seeing as the younger is nonchalantly walking in front of him towards the elevator. He presses the button going up before turning around to face Mark. 

"No one actually takes the elevator, but this is what they do in movies," he says, giving Mark one of his famous lopsided smiles. 

Mark doesn’t even have the time to call him adorable or ponder about the words being said to him because the moment the elevator pings open, Donghyuck has his arms wrapped around his waist, pulling Mark with him. He walks backwards until his back collides with the steel wall. 

Mark finally takes his time to fully look at him. His eyes are half lidded, almost dazed and unfocused, and his lips parted. For some inexplicable reason, Mark feels as though he's looking at Donghyuck for the first time. Small puffs of breath leave the younger's lips as he waits for Mark in anticipation. 

When the doors start to close and they're left basking in each other's presence, Donghyuck  _ unconsciously  _ slides his tongue out to wet his lower lip. It glistens against the light, making it look fuller and cherry red. Mark just wants another taste and it's driving him mad. 

The words are snatched out of him when the younger pulls him closer by the waist, pressing their bodies together. Donghyuck lifts his hand up to cup Mark's face, thumb sliding against his lower lip, before it parts his mouth open. 

Mark lets him. He lets Donghyuck push his lower lip down, so his mouth would follow open. His body goes slack, succumbing to the younger's warmth and movements. He parts his lips, allowing the younger to lean in and lick into his mouth. It feels as if Donghyuck has been kissing him for an eternity in a span of a couple of minutes, yet the feeling of the younger's warm lips pressed against his own still leaves his heart soaring and pounding against his chest. 

He feels Donghyuck's mouth slot perfectly against his own. His head angled in a way to achieve such a position that makes each other's lips look like puzzle pieces finally coming together. It's open mouthed and wet and Mark feels too  _ fucking _ much because Donghyuck's tongue is pressing everywhere inside his mouth. He realizes, as Donghyuck sucks on his tongue, how much the boy's mouth can do wonders. 

The elevator pings, startling them apart. It's Mark who looks completely dazed and too overwhelmed to even move a muscle, but Donghyuck pushes him out anyway. The younger remains composed even as he intertwines their fingers together again, leading Mark into his front door. He only detaches their hands when he has to unlock it and let themselves in. 

Mark doesn't have time to look through the frames hanging on Donghyuck's wall, the comfortable sofa, or the welcome mat because the younger pulls him towards another room almost immediately. 

His heart beats rapidly in his chest as the younger pushes him with delicate fingers, making him sit on the bed. Mark could only look up at Donghyuck who is staring down at him as he stands between Mark's legs. They haven't exchanged a single word ever since the elevator ride, and Mark just wants to hear him and find out where this is going. 

Donghyuck's hands find their way to the hem of his sweater, tugging it over his head without breaking his eye contact with Mark. He discards it somewhere on the floor, but they both pay no mind at all. Donghyuck is all that matters right now. Donghyuck who is standing half naked in front of Mark. Donghyuck whose golden skin glows perfectly against the light seeping through the blinds. The shadow that the blinds create, form a pattern from his neck to his chest, looking aesthetically pleasing. The golden light makes him look even more golden, Mark just wants to touch him and pull him close. His skin glimmers and Mark must be out of his mind but he thinks Donghyuck has glitter on his skin where it highlights his cheekbones, the tip of his nose and his collarbones. 

Mark's eyes land on his heaving chest where he doesn't fail to notice the delicate tattoo lining his collar bone. It's made so perfectly on Donghyuck's skin with the colors blending so well, it's hard not to stare. It seems as if the flowers and their petals are carried by the wind, delicate and beautiful, just like the way Donghyuck is with his art. Nothing compares to the way he works on each client, making sure they're comfortable and he works as delicately as he can to ease the pain. 

As Mark's eyes roam his body further, he notices that the collarbone tattoo isn't the only one he has. There is another one on his side in Chinese characters. Looking at it, Mark knows he isn't fluent but it's enough to make him recognize the characters that read  _ Haechan.  _

"Donghyuck," Mark almost says breathlessly. He doesn't know how much air he has left before he passes out. 

Donghyuck exhales deeply. Eyes fluttering closed as his hands find their way to Mark's wrists, guiding them to the smooth curve of his waist. Mark’s heart is booming against his chest as he obliges and sets his hands on Donghyuck’s body. His skin is warm in complete contrast to the cool sweat on Mark’s hands. He visibly shivers, lips slightly parting as he moves their hands together, caressing his sides up and down.

Mark feels his skin beneath his fingertips — smooth and warm. Donghyuck is unbelievably hot against his palms, his skin and his small waist fitting right into his hands like missing puzzle pieces. He lifts one of his hands to set it on Donghyuck’s shoulder, thumbing at the collarbone where his tattoo lies. Mark wants him to let loose, to melt in his arms. Mark wants him too much.

“You’re so beautiful, Donghyuck,” Mark whispers. He watches as Donghyuck’s eyes flutter open with the same dazed look he had moments ago. All Mark can focus on is Donghyuck — his half lidded gaze, his disheveled brown hair, his glistening lips and the moles scattered all over his golden skin. 

Mark is in between wanting to gently lay him down on the bed and shoving him against the nearest wall, lacking any sense of sanity he has left.

“Let me make you feel beautiful.” 

When Mark stands up to slot their lips together, he lets his hands roam his chest, his sides and his hips before they land on the back of his thighs, where Mark nudges him forward, in a gesture to make him jump. Donghyuck raises one leg first, albeit hesitantly hooking it around Mark’s hip. Mark encourages him further, reaching behind his knees to carry his weight. The younger lets out a frustrated whine, the feeling of being lifted, and their clothed crotches pressing against each other too much to keep him quiet.

He coaxes Mark’s mouth open, his tongue immediately licking into his mouth the moment Mark obliges. Mark feels helpless and overwhelmed, allowing himself to melt under the younger’s kiss. Donghyuck ends up sucking on his tongue and rolling his hips, rubbing their crotches together — a restricted groan leaving Mark’s throat, swallowed entirely by the younger.

Mark lays Donghyuck down the bed, his hair bunching up on the sheets beneath him. He looks up at Mark with eyes blown wide that Mark knows damn well he’s completely mirroring. 

“Move, Mark,” he mumbles, one hand coming up to wrap around Mark’s nape to tug at the little strands of hair.

Ever so gently, Mark guides his hips, lifting him upward allowing him to tug off his jeans and underwear. Mark’s eyes are filled with nothing but admiration and awe as he looks at the younger, pressed against the sheets, completely bare just for him. The younger already has his legs spread so naturally and willingly, waiting in anticipation as Mark tries to get his shit together. 

He leans down and presses kisses on each of the younger’s moles, on his cheeks and on his neck before he trails wet and open mouthed kisses along his jawline and down to his chest. Donghyuck throws his head back, restraining a quiet moan as he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. Mark doesn’t stop there, only continuing to leave a trail of saliva as he leaves more open mouthed kisses against the younger's abdomen, almost devouring the poor boy writhing underneath him. One of his hands holds him up to avoid crushing Donghyuck, while the other makes its way to thumb at the younger’s exposed nipple as they kiss.

Donghyuck is so patient, so sweet and delicate as he reciprocates the kisses Mark leaves on his lips. Mark thinks he doesn’t deserve the younger, especially when he opens his eyes to see the sweat beading on the younger’s forehead, strands of hair sticking to his skin and the tears forming beneath his closed eyes, threatening to spill. He must be as overwhelmed as Mark is, but he takes his time to oblige and let Mark take the lead. 

It doesn’t take too long before the younger starts writhing underneath him, hands pulling at Mark’s hair to detach their lips. His back arches, trying so hard to seek for friction against Mark’s clothed thighs. It’s one thing to see Donghyuck naked and it’s another thing to see him impatiently rolling his hips against Mark.

“Please Mark,” Donghyuck rasps out, “do something.”

“Shh, baby, I know,” Mark whispers back, his hand rubbing at Donghyuck’s side to calm him down, “where’s your lube?”

“Under the bed,” he shyly answers, head turning to the side to avert his gaze and hide the creeping blush on his cheeks. Mark chuckles repeating his words in disbelief, “You keep your naughty stuff under the bed?”

“Shut up,” he groans, forearms coming to cover his face as his cheeks grow hotter and redder by the minute. 

“Do you want me to…” Mark trails off, trying to find the right words to not make things awkward. It’s funny how they start things heated but when it’s time to make a move, all of a sudden both of them have their cheeks tinted a shade of pink with all whispers and soft words.

“No please,” he answers quickly, “I want to feel you.”

Donghyuck pushes himself up momentarily to wrap a hand around Mark’s nape to kiss him softly, mumbling against his lips, “I trust you.”

Mark nods before lowering himself between the younger’s thighs. His thighs are golden like the rest of his body, skin glowing under the light from the window that’s starting to dim around them. From his view, all he can see is the constant rising and falling of Donghyuck’s chest, the stutter of his hips every now and then and his hands gripping at the sheets. Mark gives his inner thighs a chaste kiss before inserting a cold finger covered in lube.

Donghyuck immediately throws his head back, lips parting into a silent moan. Mark can’t find it in him to stay in place, so he leans forward, nipping at the skin on the younger’s chest, leaving love marks to last for days. He starts to add a second finger, pushing in and out of Donghyuck in a steady pace as his tongue swirls around his hardened nub. The sensation must be taking its toll on Donghyuck because by the time Mark adds his third finger, Donghyuck’s thighs are trembling and he’s acting like a whining mess, high pitched and soft, entirely music to Mark’s ears.

“Mark,  _ ah,  _ please,” he pleads in such a quiet tone Mark could’ve missed it if he paid no attention. How could he when Donghyuck is intoxicating like this?

Donghyuck immediately clenches around nothing in instinct when Mark pulls his fingers out. He only notices then how he’s fully clothed and the younger is fully exposed in front of him. The thought makes him feel lightheaded for some reason, making his heart beat run a mile. 

His clothes are discarded quickly, somewhere in Donghyuck’s room. His eyes roam Mark’s body and if it were anyone else, Mark would have felt too exposed, too judged, but this is Donghyuck and Donghyuck is sweet, accepting and he makes Mark feel some type of way.

He repositions himself between Donghyuck’s thighs, aligning his length with his entrance. He waits for Donghyuck’s breathing to even out before he asks, “This okay?”

Not finding enough strength to voice out his answer, Donghyuck only nods.

Mark pushes in slow and gentle, making sure that Donghyuck is able to adjust as he goes deeper. The younger only clamps his eyes shut and catches his bottom lip between his teeth harshly to stop himself from making too much noise. Mark notices this when he pulls out, only to drive back in, his length brushing past Donghyuck’s walls and hitting his prostate perfectly. Donghyuck can’t help the sensation, allowing his eyes to roll to the back of his eyelids, his head thrown back, eliciting a high pitched moan from his lips.

Mark takes his time to listen to his quiet pleading and soft whining, before he continues thrusting in a steady pace, constantly hitting the right spots. He swallows down Donghyuck’s moans as he slots their lips together and intertwines their hands to press them into the sheets beside Donghyuck’s head. For some reason, his gentle thrusts and the way he feels the younger’s warm breath against his skin makes his heart flip while warmth pools at his stomach.

Donghyuck hums another whine into Mark’s mouth as he lifts his legs to wrap around Mark’s torso and keep him in place. As they both reach their highs, bodies pressing against each other and hands clutching tighter — they part to gasp for air. Mark’s lips go straight behind Donghyuck’s ear to press delicate kisses as his thrusts pick up pace, becoming quicker and more eager.

“ _ Mark, Mark, Mark,” _ Donghyuck gasps out, back arching with each thrust. 

“Let go for me, baby.”

The words are enough to make Donghyuck spurt thick white fluid all over his abdomen and his chest. The view — Donghyuck, he’s such a vision. Mark can’t help staring at him as he rides through his high, Donghyuck’s high moan being enough to have him clutching tighter at their intertwined hands as he spills inside the younger.

When he pulls out, Donghyuck is already looking at him, trying to even out his breathing as his chest slightly rises and falls. He takes in the sight of the younger whose hair is flat against the sides of his face, purple and blue tips slightly fading. His forehead and his body glistens in sweat, making it look like the golden tan shines under the dim light. 

“Hi,” Donghyuck mumbles when Mark makes eye contact.

“Hey,” Mark chuckles with his usual nose scrunch. He moves beside Donghyuck, pressing their bodies together, “You’re so beautiful.”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Donghyuck giggles. Mark feels a fuzzy feeling in his chest, he wants to hear that all the time. 

“Why thank you,” Mark mumbles as he buries his face on the younger’s neck. He places a chaste kiss there before pulling away to stare at his face. “You really are something else.”

Donghyuck can’t help the smile creeping onto his face so he averts his gaze and buries his face in Mark’s chest, snuggling closer into a tight embrace. 

“Let’s get cleaned up first, yeah?”

“No,” Donghyuck pouts, “Cuddles.”

“Just for 5 minutes,” Mark tries.

“Fifteen!” the younger bites back.

“Fine then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments & kudos if you must, they're very much appreciated. thank you!!! ♡♡♡


End file.
